sanfransinister chapter 7
by danny decade
Summary: The last edition to this story, as the girls deal with Prue's death once again.


After taking the chronicle to a place where no demons would locate it. Leo returned to the manor, where the girls were waiting. As he walked in from the kitchen, Paige, and Phoebe, were sitting in the living room area. Prue was laid out on the couch. A pillow was gently placed under her head. Her arms were folded across her chest. Her wounds could be seen all over her body. Still ,she looked at piece in the house that she spent most of her short life in.

Leo looked around, 'Where's Piper', he asked quietly.

'Upstairs', Phoebe replied.

Leo knew what his wife was doing. He gently walked toward the stairs, to check on Piper.

Piper was in the attic, repeating the same process that she did six years ago. Using candlelight, and spells, she gripped the book of shadows close to her body.

'What are you doing', Leo didn't have to ask.

'I'm going to bring her back', Piper said in a agitated voice.

'You know that none of this is going to work', Leo said ,as he made his way over to her.

He continued, 'There is no spell, or potion, that can bring Prue back to life'.

'I can't do this all over again', Piper said wiping the tears from her eye's. 'I let her down the last time, this time I won't quit on her'. This time I won't stop until she opens her eye's, and stands up right in front of me'.

Leo grabbed Piper in a tight embrace, while she broke down in his arms.

'I have to take her back, so she can rest in piece'. Leo said in a guilty voice.

Piper pushed him away, 'No, I won't let you, stay away from her'. She demanded, as she ran back downstairs.

Leo followed her back to Prue's body. As Piper, held Prue's hand, the other sisters joined her in grieving.

'Its not fair, its just not fair', Piper cried out as her tears rained down on her sisters body.

'Leo, what happens now'? Phoebe said as she continued to console her sisters.

'I need to take Prue back to the cemetery, its where she belongs'. Leo answered.

' No she belongs here , with us, in this house ,with her family'. Piper said angrily.

Paige wiped the tears from her eye's, 'Leo, maybe you don't have to take her right now', she said. 'Maybe if we could spend just a little more time with her, it would give us some closure'.

Leo nodded his head, and walked away, giving the girls some privacy. Even in the other room, he could hear their heartfelt cries, as they tried to say goodbye.

Leo was in the kitchen, fighting back his own tears. Suddenly, two white lights appeared in front of him. It was Wyatt, and Chris, returning from exile, where the elders were. Leo kneeled down and hugged both his sons. Leo noticed that Wyatt had something in his hands. It was a whit box, wrapped in the most beautiful ribbon.

'What's this', he asked as he took it gently from Wyatt's little hands.

'it's a present', Wyatt said in his cute little voice.

'For who', Leo asked, wondering where this came from.

'For mommy', Wyatt replied, as he ran over to get a cookie out of the jar on the kitchen table.

Leo walked back into the living room area. The three sisters were waiting for him.

Phoebe nodded her head, to let Leo know, that it was ok for him to take Prue back to her resting place.

Leo handed the box to Piper, 'The boys are home, their in the kitchen, and they brought you something'. He said hopeing this would make her feel better.

Piper staired at the box, she was in no mood for gifts, even if they came from her deer sons.

'I'll open it later', she said setting the box down on the table. She then ran to the kitchen to see her children. She hugged them like she hadn't seen them in years. She was so upset over Prue's death, that even being reunited with her kids, couldn't make her smile.

'What's the matter Mommy', the eldest son asked. 'Why are you crying'? He continued as she tried to hide her sadness.

'Don't you like our present', the people up there said it would make you very happy'. Wyatt asked as Piper released her hug.

'Wyatt, what's in the box? Piper asked intrigued by what the child had told her.

'it's a necklace', Wyatt said, smiling as if he gave away a secret.

The tears that Piper tried so hard to hide, started flowing again. She picked him up and hugged him even tighter. She picked up Chris, and dashed into the living room area.

She handed Leo the kids, and smiled at him, then turned to her sisters.

'Open the box, open the box, hurry, open the box', Piper screamed with delight.

Paige was closest, so she got to do the honors. As she removed the lid, she saw what was inside. Tears fell all over the box, as Paige looked back at Piper, smiling through her tears.

Phoebe was confused, until Paige held up the object for all to see.

Her reaction was much the same, as she started crying tears of joy herself.

'That's a pretty necklace mommy', Wyatt said, squirming in Leo's arms.

'That's not a necklace Wyatt, Leo corrected his son, 'That's an amulet'.

It was something that was unexpected, that the elders had done. Giving them another amulet, after the first three were gone, gave the Halliwell sisters a long awaited reward, for nine years of fighting demons, and protecting the innocent.

A few nights later, Piper's club P3, was jammed packed. The band 'Nickel Back', was rocking the house. Over in the corner, The three sisters, Piper, Paige, and Phoebe, were relaxing in the vip section of the bar.

Leo, and Billie, came over with glasses, and a bottle of champaign.

'Oh, we are going to need more then one bottle', Piper said laughing.

'Keep it coming, my good man', Phoebe said as Leo filled up her glass.

'Don't forget about me', Paige said holding her glass up, showing she was empty.

Billie sat down next to Piper, 'there is a lot of good looking men here tonight', she said, eyeing up the single guys in the room.

'Well, why don't you go get one of those good looking guys , and ask them to dance'. 'That way I can get my seat back', someone who just walked up, said to Billie.

Billie quickly stood up, 'I'm sorry Prue, I was keeping it warm for you'. Billie said laughing.

Billie took out her cell phone. 'Let me get a picture of you guys'. She said happily.

The four girls leaned in together for Billie to get a picture. Without realizing it, this was the first time all four Halliwell sisters, would be in one photograph together.

Piper raised her glass,' to Prue coming back to us after all these years'.

Prue also toasted, 'to Paige, for keeping these two from killing each other, while I was gone'.

Phoebe held up her glass and said, 'To Leo for bringing me back from the dead'.

The girls all laughed, as they were having the time of their life.

Piper turned to Prue, 'you know, that whole no demon has ever defeated me routine you do'? 'Well you really can't say that anymore'. Piper smiled, giving Prue a hard time.

Prue abruptly replied, 'Shax didn't defeat me technically'. 'That was a sacrifice, I wasn't defeated by him'.

The others all laughed.

'Somethings never change', Leo said smiling at Prue.

Paige had the last toast of the evening.

'This is to the charmed ones, we are back, and better then ever'.

THE END.


End file.
